1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a post anchoring foot for securing a post to a surface. More specifically, the present invention concerns a post anchoring foot that includes a body that is dimensioned to snugly receive a portion of the post within a substantially laterally enclosed post-receiving area, with the body defining anchor-receiving apertures to securely couple the foot to the surface and a fastener-receiving hole to securely couple the foot to the post.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that many outdoor structures, such as decking, gazebos, pavilions, pergolas, and the like, typically include upright posts that need to be disposed on a base surface. In some instances, these upright posts may simply be placed upon the base surface, such that the weight of the post itself, or the post coupled with additional structural members, sufficiently maintains the post in place. Depending on the complexity and construction of the structure connected to the post, however, the upright posts may have to support substantial weight or sustain sufficient external forces, such that securing the post to the base surface is desired.
Conventionally, such upright posts have been secured to a ground surface by simply driving the post into the ground or by digging a hole to set the post in concrete. If the post is to be secured to a more finished surface, such as decking or a concrete pad, then the post has traditionally been secured directly to the surface. For example, posts have been secured to decking by simply screwing the post directly to the decking. In another example, posts have been secured to concrete pads with the use of an angle iron brace fastened to both a side of the post and to the surface. In both such instances, the post directly engages the surface to which it is secured.
Directly engaging attachment between the post and the surface has been satisfactory in some respects, but has also presented drawbacks. Because the post directly engages the surface, water or other liquid that may remain on the surface can easily come into contact with the post for prolonged periods of time, even wicking into the bottom portion of the post that contacts the surface. Such exposure to water or other liquids can cause premature rotting of wood posts, leading to unsightly damage and requiring repair or replacement. Moreover, an angle iron brace provides dedicated support only to the side of the post to which it is secured. Thus, multiple braces are required to support the post from external forces in multiple directions. Angle iron braces are also prone to rust in an outdoor environment, leading to an unsightly appearance or requiring that the connecting brace be covered with separate decorative trim.